Appreciation
by BluLady
Summary: Just a little one shot on how Fred and Hermione spent their Valentines Day. Rated M for a reason!


Twin Exchange

FEBRUARY CHALLENGE

Prompt: Serenade, Handkerchief

Pairing: Fred/Hermione

Quote: "I ran out of time"

"How am I supposed to explain this?"

Theme: Valentine's Day

_**Disclaimer: Things that would make me extremely happy to own: The Harry potter franchise, McDonalds, the Disney Company... or preferably an insanely handsome red haired boyfriend to treat me as "my" Fred treats Hermione. Obviously I don't own any of them or I would be otherwise engaged at the moment.**_

**A.N. Ok so Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Just know I'm muttering that darkly through clenched teeth. I detest the day, but wish you all a romance filled sappy day. So this is my entry into the February Challenge on the Twin Exchange. It's full of fluffy lemons.... my first attempt so fingers crossed I don't make a complete tool of myself. Peace and Love, Lea xXx**

**P.s I would also like to add that the kitchen scene was inspired by the Twilight fic Alphabet Weekends by the-glory-days. Check it out. It's awesome smuttiness. =]**

**Appreciation.**

The door of the shop burst open with a bang and mane of brunette curls as Hermione stormed towards the absurdly handsome red head standing behind the cash register.

"Where is he?" she hissed at the hastily retreating form of George Weasley.

He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Relax Granger I'll cooperate, I've grown rather fond of my cock. He's not here, he had to pop back home to mums."

"Sure he did.... and I'm the Pope."

"Well your excellence, thank you for gracing our humble shop with your presence and I'm terribly sorry my less handsome twin brother isn't here to greet such a wondrous sight."

She rolled her eyes, she was well used to resisting the Weasley charm. "When he comes back be sure to tell him he is in _big _trouble."

"Ok...can I help you with anything else while you're here?" he asked carefully as she eyes him shrewdly.

"No, just let him know" she turned leaving the shop extremely deflated.

"What in the name of Snapes greasy Barnet did you d on her?" he called into the backroom as soon as she was safely out of sight.

"I sent her an early Valentines card." Fred shrugged joining his brother out front.

"A dirty one?" George looked up hopefully.

"Nope, one of those sickeningly sweet ones that sings her praises."

"Well I'm not surprised she's pissed off I would be to if you sent me one of them."

"It's not that, she hates Valentine's Day. Has since Hogwarts. Thinks it's a pointless chauvinistic holiday where couples pretend to love each other and singles are ostracised." He rambled off distractedly, his mind on the beautiful witch who was currently eking him out to castrate him.

"I thought most girls went gaga for all that mushy crap?"

"She's not most girls" Fred sighed dropping into a hard backed chair.

"You're right, you're obviously the girl in that relationship. Now stop moping around and grow a pair, appreciate the fact that you don't have to be all romantic for your girlfriend for one day a year."

"George! That's it! You're a genius!" he grabbed George by the shoulders and shook him a manic glint in his blue eyes.

"Glad I could help," he pried Fred's' fingers off him and took a step back. "But incidentally, when you go ahead and unveil your grand scheme to Granger you go ahead and take all the credit. I've grown quite attached to my balls."

Hermione, having been raised a muggle did not believe in using her magic for every little aspect of her life. This was most commonly noticeable when she was upset or angry, when she tuned to menial tasks such as cleaning to help her think. It was to this she now turned, dressed in an old pair of sweat pants and one of Fred's old jumpers, she clipped her hair back and got down on her knees to scrub the oven in her small kitchenette. She just couldn't comprehend why Fred would completely disregard her feelings for the day in question. She was sure he'd jump at the opportunity to slack off on such a meaningless day. A sharp ring on the phone beside her apartmentdoor caught her attention.

"Hello?" she asked curiously. She didn't know anyone who used the muggle entrance apart from delivery men.

"Buzz me up." A familiar voice requested.

"Fred?" she replied entirely confused.

"Yea." That was it? Just one word?

She opened the door waiting for him in the hallway. She fixed a glare in place ready to berate him.

"You are in so much trouble. I can't-"she start as soon as his head appeared at the top of the stairs, but he cut across her.

"Yea, yea whatever. Let's go out" was he serious?

"What? If you think-"

"No, no thinking. We're going out, come on." He pulled the door behind her shut grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"I can't go out dressed like this!" she choked out anxiously.

"You look...fine." Did he really just give her a once over?

"Let me go change" she attempted to pull her hand free.

"Nope" he held onto her tighter.

"What is with you today?"

"Nothing"

He kept dragging her through the streets until they reached their destination and she sighed with relief. A movie theatre. At least it was dark inside and no one would see her. Relief however made way for confusion. What the hell were they doing there?

"One ticket" Fred requested at the window paying and walking towards the screen.

"Fred I have no money" she shouted at him panicking and mortified that she was holding up the queue because her boyfriend felt like being an inconsiderate asshole.

He threw something to her winking. "Grabbed it for you before we left." She turned her attention to the small object. Her purse. Asshole. She really shouldn't follow him inside...but she couldn't figure out what his game was.

"Same for me" she asked the Asian man behind the counter uncertainly. What had he chosen to subject her to? A horror. Looks like he was going out of his way to piss her off today. She wondered briefly what she had done to warrant such treatment.

He wasn't waiting inside like she had assumed. Well she bought a ticket she was going to watch the damned film. She bought a tub of popcorn absent mindedly popping some into her mouth as she walked. There he was sitting in the back row. Arms draped over the back of the two seats either side of him, legs propped up on the seat in front. He was staring at the screen but not really seeing it. He was a million miles away. She sighed quietly. Something was beating him up but it was no use asking. He would tell her when he was ready. She sat beside him and took one of his hands. He didn't even acknowledge her. She turned her attention to the screen but was so engrossed in her own thoughts and those of the wizard beside her she couldn't recall if it was about vampires, werewolves or psychotic muggles hacking each other to pieces. She jumped when the lights came on signalling the end.

"Hungry?" Fred muttered still staring at the screen.

"Sure."

"McDonalds? Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm Fred."

"Hilarious" she rolled her eyes, inwardly delighted he was joking again.

"Not really. Although I do find it mildly amusing that my brother was named after his _real _dad" he indicated the cartoon clown beside him.

Hermione couldn't help it. Her laughter burst forth attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Her cheeks pinkened and she slipped her hand through Fred's.

"Yes Please?"

"Just some twisty fries. And you Fred?"

"Oh nothing for me" he paid for the fries before turning his attention to her. "Listen I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He promised all but running from the restaurant.

"Bye" she muttered darkly leaving the fries on the counter, walking towards the tube station. She squeezed in amongst the commuters stumbling from the subway upon reaching her stop. She planned out the rest of her evening as she walked the ten minutes back to her apartment.

A shower and cup of tea then bed. She just wanted ted y to end. Sleep however eluded her and she sat reading settling on some peace and quiet. Alas she was not to be granted this wish. A knock on the door distracted her concentration. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. Ten after midnight, who on earth could that possibly be? She threw her housecoat around her shoulders silently padding towards the door. She opened it a crack one hand fixed around her wand in her pocket.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"I believe these are for you...."

"What are..." her voice along with her thoughts drifted as she opened the door. Thousands of sun flowers were waiting in the hallway.

"Oh ehm...bring them in."

He nodded pushing past her levitating the numerous bunches through the door and into the living room.

"There was also this miss" he handed her a folded piece of parchment and a cloth covered bell jar.

"Thank you."

He gave a small bow and saw himself out. She placed the bell jar on the kitchen table and sat down to read the accompanying note.

"Hermione,

I hope you won't hold my actions today against me. I'm sorry I was such an arse, please allow me to explain myself and keep my balls. George reckons you'll just hex them off rather than read my explanation. It was all for a good cause I promise. I just wanted you to appreciate a holiday where I get to spoil you the way you deserve- without being called a pansy.

I know you prefer sunflowers to roses, but a story you told me once stuck with me. Your favourite muggle film about an enchanted rose that withered a little every year until the beast learned how to love. Here is one for you my love. It will never wither because my love for you will never diminish... George would also like to take this opportunity to berate you for tuning me into a sappy girl.

I love you Hermione. Please say you'll be mine this Valentine's Day?

Fred."

She smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment to scribble a reply.

"Fred,

Relax I'm not going to castrate you. I'm rather fond of that part of your anatomy. I am however still peeved with your behaviour today although the sunflowers did make up for it somewhat. Thank you so much. And I can't believe you remembered the rose. That is unbelievably sweet. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow.

Hermione."

She tied it to her owl Aquila's leg and watched it fly away before climbing back into bed, a smile in place, sleep finding her almost immediately.

Sandwiches, bagels, oranges, cherries, strawberries, cream, champagne, a blanket and tea. He hoped he had remembered everything. Apparating to just outside her apartment he knocked on the door eagerly waiting for her to open up.

"I told Harry I didn't want to do anything romantic today. How am I meant to explain this?"

"Please Ginny!"

"Fine. But you owe me." She tut taking the basket from him. "Now go. If you don't get over there soon you'll be late." She pushed him back out through the door. "Good luck."

He grinned and turned on the spot landing just outside Hermione's apartment. He knocked on the door wondering what was taking her so long to answer. He let out a low whistle. She wore a figure hugging black cocktail dress.

"My lady, thou art more fair than any vela e'er I set eyes on."

"Why thank you kind sir, please take this handkerchief as a token of my appreciation." She smiled folding it and placing it in the pocket of his jacket. "So where are we going? And don't tell me it's a surprise." She frowned before he could respond.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the ballet." He held his breath hoping she would like it.

"Wow, Fred...Thank you" she beamed.

He let out a sigh of relief. He knew she had given up dancing when she started Hogwarts and missed it. He was praying she wouldn't burst into tears at his presumption and slam the door in his face. Instead she linked her arm through his as he apparated them both away.

He had no idea what was going on. He hated having to interpret things like this. Why couldn't it be straight forward with the dancers stopping every few minutes to tell you what's going on. Instead he watched Hermione's reactions. The way her eyes lit up when she recognised a song the way her leg twitched when she knew the dance. He had no worries that she was enjoying herself. He was most upset when it ended and he could no longer watch her.

"Thank you Fred. It was a wonderful evening."

"It's not over yet!" he laughed shaking his head. He took her hand and apparated once more, praying she wasn't feeling too motion sick for their picnic.

"Where are we?"

"Hyde Park." He led her to a small clearing where Ginny had set up their picnic. A jazz bang gently serenaded them from across the park. He took out the strawberries and cream and a bar o Cadburys dairy milk quickly muttering a heating spell to melt it.

"I ran out of time" he smiled sheepishly as he dipped a strawberry in melted chocolate and held it out for her to bite. She held his gaze as her teeth grazed the succulent fruit.

"You've got a little chocolate just here." He whispered gently kissing the corner of her mouth. He smiled pulling away lightly as she frowned at the loss of contact. Before he could register her movements her hands had fisted in her hair and her mouth had found his.

"Take me home Fred." She purred in his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice, with a flick of his wand everything was packed and he was pulling Hermione to her feet. The apparated for the last time that evening to Hermione's apartment. She fumbled with her handbag trying to find her keys.

"Oh for goodness sake" she growled.

"Alohamora." He muttered.

She threw her bag onto the hallway table simultaneously dragging him over the threshold.

He pressed her up against the wall of the hall, kissing her, pinning her against the wall, not letting her go. He pushed his body up against her, letting her know exactly what he wanted. She wanted it too, she moaned in his ear and start unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled her dress over her head. She wore no bra, just a pair of silk panties.

"Fuck" he swore softly then kissed her gentler than he had before. "Mmm…beautiful," he murmured, moving to stand behind her. He removed the clip she was wearing to shake her hair free.

"I love your wild curls," he informed her as he started to litter kisses along the nape of her neck. She leaned her head on his bare chest as he left wet open-mouth kisses. His hands rubbed up and down her sides roughly.

"I love the cherry body wash you use," he mumbled into her neck as his hand started to manipulate her nipples. He rubbed his hips against her backside, and she felt how hard he was. He was wearing his trousers, but she could still feel him.

"Bedroom?"

"Too far" she groaned pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Sit on the edge of the table, I still have to make up for being an ass yesterday."

Hermione sat on the edge of the table. Fred followed her movements with his eyes, as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her, pulling her legs open. He groaned as he caught site of her, glistening for him. He looked up at her, smirking confidently as let one finger travel down her, dipping in to tease her clit and then back out. She moaned and arched her back, and Fred pulled his hand away.

"Stop teasing" she breathed.

Fred chuckled and pulled her closer to him by her hips. Her sex was mere inches from his mouth and she could feel it. She grasped at the side of the table tightly as he let out hot air against her. He took a long slow lick right up her slit, spreading the moisture with his tongue. He revelled in her gasps and moans and started to flick his tongue against her clit.

She was starting to lose it, and he could tell. It wasn't long before Hermione's hips started to rise off the table. Fred grinned against her as her hands made their way to his hair. Moments later she was seeing bright explosions behind her eyes as the first orgasm of the night rocked her.

She lay shaking for a few moments before regaining her composure and sitting up. She looked down into his cocky as fuck grin and returned it.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Not yet." She slid from the table and straddled his lap. "But it's very, very close."

He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and forcing her body down onto his waiting cock. Hermione relished the feeling of being in control. Loved how she could drive Fred wild. Her body moved slowly against his building up to a steady speed and rhythm. He held her waist, helping her keep her balance. They gazed lovingly into each other eyes, each feeling the others love wrap around them.

The way that their emotions were connected in this way was pure heaven to Hermione. She loved it, it made her feel closer to him. Fred thrust faster, deeper, harder. The new position was forcing his dick against the heavenly spot deep inside her. Feeling they were both close to the edge, he reached forward to her bundle of nerves and began to tease her.

They came together, calling the others names into each other's mouth. The look of pure adoration sobered her up somewhat and she slumped against his shoulder. Her body was spent. Fred wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she milked the last of his release.

"I love you" she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Don't push your luck"

_Fin._

**A.N For someone who hates Valentines I sure as hell made one long assed fic out of it lol. Hope you enjoyed it... I never realised just how impossible it is to write lemons when your granny is sitting watching the news across from you. Kind of kills the mod lol. xXx**


End file.
